Animals
by Lidia Aka
Summary: Los instintos te hacen buscarlo, lo necesitas, lo quieres, es tuyo. Disclaimer, los personajes y el contexto pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.


Sabes que está cerca.

No le escuchas, ni le ves.

Le sientes.

Tu cuerpo se estremece, el balón entre tus dedos sufre una presión inusual.

Miras antes de escuchar la puerta del gimnasio abrirse, ahí está.

Sonríes a la distancia, sabías que vendría.

-Vaya, que grata sorpresa - comentas.

Te mira serio, los puños apretados, carmín en las mejillas. Le sonríes, aparta la mirada.

Tobio-chan. Aquel partido lo había marcado.

Y el siguiente a ese, a ti mismo. Ambos perdedores. Ambos reyes derrocados.

Ninguno lo aceptaría.

Después de su encuentro, habías sentido el poder viajar dentro de ti, ver su cara de dolor te provocó un retorcido bienestar. Pero cuando te sucedió a ti no lo pudiste aceptar.

Ahh, la rivalidad y sus contras, te hace querer compartirlas con alguien que te comprenda. Pero en tu equipo nadie lo hacía.

No importaba cuánto te habías esforzado para hacerlos dar todo su potencial, al final fue inútil, ellos se sintieron escoria individualmente, tú lo hiciste por todos. Necesitabas a alguien que te comprendiera.

Y Tobio también.

El pequeño y lindo Tobio-chan, excluido por su propio equipo por querer lograr la perfección y ahora que no existía ese impedimento, se descubre débil.

Acudió a ti cuando se enteró de tu derrota. Qué hinchado de orgullo estabas.

No se acercó por ayuda, ni por consejo, se acercó por compañía. TU compañía.

Hablaron de eso, él habló, lo entendiste. Era tuyo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, tratando y no podiendo de evitar tu mirada. Sabes lo que va a hacer, te va a pedir un momento de tu tiempo para practicar; lo esperas, lo ansías, lo _necesitas_.

Te acercas lentamente, levantas tu mano, la colocas sobre su cabeza. Sientes que se estremece, te mira, le regresas la mirada con la misma sonrisa, te elude.

Se acerca al centro del gimnasio, toma una pelota de donde yacen guardadas, la lanza hacia arriba y la vuelve a cachar, dos, tres veces. Al final la deja caer de nuevo con sus compañeras.

Sientes su nerviosismo, lo hueles.

Suelta un pesado suspiro, te mira, tratando de parecer serio, pero con un poco de... ¿miedo?

-O-oikawa... san.

Esto va mal.

Su expresión es seria, vence las ganas de apartar la mirada y te encara.

-Paremos esto.

Inclinas la cabeza en un mudo cuestionamiento, no entiendes a qué se refiere, desde la primera vez que se juntaron, los dos han compartido una estable amistad, sin dudas, sin miedos, sin esos espacios de silencio incómodo.

-¿Tobio...?

-Yo… hablé con mi equipo y… - notas su nerviosismo. Pasea la mirada, juega con el borde de su playera - bueno… entes de eso, decidí que ya no quiero arrepentirme de alzar el balón… quiero llegar a ser tan decidido como tú, quiero poder sacar todo el potencial de mis amigos, de mis compañeros.

Alza la vista y te mira a los ojos, algo ha cambiado en ellos, ya no tienen miedo, ya no están dudosos.

-Oikawa-san, ya no podemos seguir así.

Sus palabras pasan a tu lado, las sientes rodeándote, enredándose a tu alrededor, se afilan y te atacan. ¡¿Qué mierdas está diciendo?!

No notas el movimiento pero cuando te das cuenta lo tienes sujeto de la playera y lo empujas a la pared más cercana.

-¡NO ME JODAS!

Aprietas los dientes, golpeas la pared a un costado de su cabeza, estás molesto, pero ¿por qué? ¿Desde cuando ese chico se volvió tan importante?

Lo sueltas y te giras.

-Haz lo que quieras, nunca me interesaste – dices eso pero… - lárgate con el pequeñajo ese y tus sensibles mayores – no quieres decirlo, te quemas por dentro – al fin y al cabo, mi plan era alejarte de ellos para que perdieran el torneo de primavera – Cállate ya – Soy sincero, me comenzabas a aburrir…

-Oikawa-san…

-Vamos, ya vete, ve a ver si comenzaron la fiesta de té sin ti.

Haz caminado por todo el gimnasio y ahora te encuentras frente a la puerta de la bodega, aprietas los puños, las mandíbulas y los ojos, sólo quieres que se vaya para poder derrumbarte a gusto.

-Oika… Thoru… mírame.

Su mano se posa en tu espalda, no soportas ese tacto, ese tacto que ahora te odia.

Giras un poco y él está ahí, con semblante preocupado, la última vez que lo viste fue cuando casi lo golpeas años atrás, en ese entonces era tan débil… los dos lo eran.

-Déjame ya.

-Pero estas llorando…

Cuando lo menciona lo notas, sientes el cosquilleo de las gotas rodando por tu barbilla, las sientes brotar de tus ojos en cada parpadeo, pero ¿por qué lloras? En parte es por frustración, pero ¿lo demás?

-Tobio-chan… - no te soportas y lo abrazas, lo aprietas tan fuerte que temes lastimarlo, pero caes en que ya no es aquel joven chico que llegó a pedirte que le enseñaras a sacar, ya no es dependiente de ti, ya es tu igual – no me dejes… Sé lo que quieras ser pero por favor, quédate conmigo…

Las lágrimas se deslizan por tu cara y empapan su playera, no sabes cuánto tiempo estas ahí, cuánto tiempo has estado oliendo su esencia ni sintiendo su calor. No sabes en cuánto tiempo te va a alejar, y eso te mata.

Quieres estar con él, quieres que no pueda vivir sin ti, eres tan malditamente egoísta que deseas que te lo pida, que te anhele así como tú a él.

-Thoru…

Que patético te has de ver, dependiendo de un chico menor a tal grado de rogarle su compañía.

Lentamente sientes sus brazos subir, te va a alejar, te empujará y te gritará que te odia, que le repugnas, por traicionero… pero solo te regresa el abrazo, te envuelve y hasta te frota un poco la espalda.

-No sé qué pensaste o entendiste… pero no quiero alejarme de ti.

Casi te atragantas, lo tomas de los hombros y te separas para verlo bien. Está colorado y viendo al piso, parece enfadado, pero sabes que solo es una máscara, una máscara que te hace ver que le importas.

-Pero habías dicho…

-Dije que había que terminar con esto… estos encuentros furtivos y negativos. Quiero salir adelante contigo… y te ayudaré en lo que necesites – sigue apenado… pero te mira y jala aire – Oikawa Thoru… san, por favor, sal conmigo.

Te quedas pasmado, su serio semblante lo dicen todo, no es una broma.

No sabes en qué momento el dolor y la frustración se convierten en alegría pero lo abrazas aún más fuerte, lloras de alivio y te sientes estúpido por no haber dado ese paso primero. Pero paso dado, paso avanzado. Ya no habrá caídas, y si las hay, la mano del otro estará para ayudarse.

Las personas son tan complicadas, tienen sentimientos, pero al mismo tiempo actúan por instinto, se llaman entre ellas y buscan permanecer unidas a aquellos que les agradan y al sentirse abandonados buscan desesperadamente un amigo, aun cuando no sea real, buscan sentirse acompañados.

Lo has entendido y no buscaras más compañías falsas, siempre estarás con él, y él contigo. Y si en algún momento decide dejarte e irse lejos muy lejos, bueno… tienes su permiso expreso de cazarlo hasta el fin.

**Bueno... esta historia fue a pedido de Patt Barton**

**Es básicamente un fic con su OTP representando la canción de Maroon 5 "Animals"**

**Lo comencé con eso en mente, pero pasó el tiempo y pos no pude seguir la idea inicial asíq ue acabó en esto...**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer**

**-L**


End file.
